Angel with a Shot gun
by cagedwriter32
Summary: Alfred was forced into the army at age 17, he gave up all hope of getting out and all hope of love. that is until he was forced to a new base and met a very nice green eyed man on the bus. is he in love? PSSHSHHHHHH... maybe.


"HEY YOU!"

Alfred tumbled out of his bed and to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing asleep?!" A large guard growled and poked Alfred with a bat.

"Its fucking 5 A.M and you're asking me what I was doing asleep…" Alfred replied and got to his knees.

"Well you fucking smart ass, boot camp started forty five minutes ago! Now get your ass off the ground and outside within ten minutes got that?!"

After the man left Alfred grumbled and got to his feet. He hated the army so far, he wasn't too great at the physical activities and the whole shooting other people for no valid reason didn't settle to well at the bottom of his stomach. He loaded his gun and quickly got dressed.

'It's fucking 1952, why the hell don't we get a choice anymore?' he thought.

Alfred was forced into the army at age 15.

He was 17 now and was finally being sent to a campsite near where most of the war activity was.

Alfred picked up his journal and a pencil from the ground and quickly packed his bag.

"Goodbye Mattie." He muttered and patted his bunk mate's head.

"B-but Alfred! Y-you can't leave me here!" the younger blonde pleaded.

"It's just for a month Mattie, you'll be fine don't worry." Alfred smiled and kissed the young boy's forehead.

"No! A-Alfie! Don't please!" Mattie shook out of fear. "I-If your gone t-they will beat me!"

Alfred sat down next to Matthew and hugged him.

"I have no choice Mattie… I hate to leave my little brother all by himself…but I need to go, if I go I can come back and help you… I'll write every single day ok?"

Ever since Alfred first came to the army Mattie was his only friend, he would often refer to Mattie as his little brother considering how similar they looked however Alfred knew Mattie's parents were from France so they weren't related by blood.

"P-Please… Alfred… please don't leave me…" Mattie mumbled into Alfred's shirt.

"I'll be back. I promise."

Alfred peeled away from Matthew and chuckled. "Besides I am your hero, I would be a horrible hero if I left you by yourself forever."

Alfred ran out of the room and down the hall, boot camp was before they would load the bus but Alfred had already missed all of boot camp so he had to sprint so he didn't miss the bus.

He quickly found his seat on the bus and pulled his bag onto his lap.

"OKAY BOYS!"

A loud French man boomed, "WE ARE HEADING TO THE OUTSKIRTS OF MEXICO, BOARDER CONTROL. GOT IT?!" a roar of 17 year olds erupted on the bus causing Alfred to cover his ears.

"Is this seat taken?" a small blonde man with green eyes asked and stared directly at Alfred.

Now listen, Alfred had plenty of girl friends back home. He was DEFINATLY straight… but right at that moment… That blonde boy almost turned him.

"Oh uh… no you can sit here." Alfred scooted closer to the window to make more room for the boy.

"Hi, I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." The boy held out his hand.

Alfred quickly shook his hand and smiled widely.

"I'm Alfred Jones. It's nice to meet you." Arthur nodded and smiled.

"It's my pleasure."

After sitting on the bus for about thirty minutes Alfred finally gathered the courage to speak again.

"So, how old are you Arthur?" he asked quietly.

Arthur looked up from his hands and smiled.

"17. How about you?"

"17."

Another long period of silence passed before Arthur turned to Alfred.

"Where did you live before you came to the army?"  
Alfred chuckled.

"The streets. You?"  
"Oh… uh… my parent's house… they were to… Stuck up, too snobby. So I ran away, and snuck into the army."

Alfred stared at Arthur and listened as Arthur explained his life.

He used to live in England,

He moved to become an author and to get away from his family.

His boyfriend (DAMMIT) joined the army so he did too.

Alfred frowned at the boyfriend part and then mentally slapped himself, he was straight! Maybe…

Alfred and Arthur were actually having a good time until and someone from the front of the bus boomed:

"MON AMOUR?!" in almost a panicky matter.

"Right here frog." Arthur smiled and stood up.

A tall blonde man ran up to Arthur and kissed him deeply, for a while… a little too long for Alfred.

"Mon amour, I thought they left you." The blonde frowned.

"Oh no I just decided to sit in the back with… what's your name again darling?"

Alfred stared at Arthur in disbelief.

He just sat here with Arthur for what… 50 minutes and listened to every single word and how was he repaid?!

"Alfred."  
"Oh yes! Francis this boy is so funny, he is also very good at listening I swear I was talking his ear off!"

Francis smirked at Alfred.

"Trying to steal my boyfriend are we Mon ami?"

Alfred shook his head quickly.

"Good 'cause he is mine." Francis smiled at Arthur and pulled him into another kiss.

"Francis!" Arthur giggled slightly. "Stupid frog we have to sit down! The bus is moving!"

Francis smiled and sat down in Arthur's spot. "I'll sit here. You can sit here," he pointed to his lap.

Arthur blushed a bit embarrassed and sat down on Francis's lap.

"Idiot." Arthur chuckled and kissed Francis's cheek.

'This is gonna be a long ride…' Alfred thought.

**So thanks guys! Please give me feedback! I don't know if I wanna make it a UsUk fanfic or a FrUk fanfic, I love both of those ships! I also thought about either it will be AmeCan or PruCan so please please please comment which one you guys would prefer and make my life easier because I have tons of idea's for this fanfiction! I'm on spring break so hopefully more chapters will be up soon! Thanks!**


End file.
